Yūwaku Night
by Rainbow Powered Carrot
Summary: It all started with a mission on a forest far away from Death city. During the mission, Patti got hit on the head, and to story began.. PattyXKid ! Lemons, BEWARE.


**This is my first fan fiction did by me and my friend. This is a story one shot.**  
We don't own soul eater  
**Warning : ****Contains lemons. And I hate Liz. She always gets in the way. That's why she got sick in this story.**

**Lord death assigned a mission to his son, Death the kid. Along with his two guns, Patricia "Patti" Thompson and Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson. Also known as the famous Thompson sisters.  
**Kid didn't feel like it, because they already did too much missions. But Patti wanted to. She finds doing missions fun, and forced Kid to do it. Kid still didn't want to, so Patti begged, did her very best "Kawaii" eyes, and kneeled down the floor. "Fine, fine", Kid said as he did his 'damn it' face. Everything went fine until the day before the mission, Liz became seriously ill, and can't come along. She was sent to a hospital. "So it's just you and me, huh, Kiddo – kun?" Patti cheerfully said. "I guess so, but how will I manage to fight?" the frustrated Kid said. "Oh! Did I ever told you that I can turn to two guns? My power is about…. Ummm…. I guess 8 times more powerful than big sis'!" Patti happily said it with a big smile on her face. Kid smiled as wide as Patti, too. Because her powers were 8 times more powerful. And he loves the number 8, so it's double the happiness kid feels.

Their mission was in a forest far away from Death city. While they walked around trying to find the enemy's current secret hideout, they heard something from the bushes. "What was that..?" Kid said in a serious voice. " I dunno..! maybe it's one of the ene-!" Patti was stopped as she was hit by a rock from above. As she fell down, she was scratched by sharp thorns of vines, thus she bled a lot. Kid realized what happened the next 8 seconds, and his eyes widen. He carried Patti like a prince would carry his beloved princess. He contacted his father and told him everything that happened. He went to the nearest hotel (it was a hotel with sound barriers =u =;). As they checked in and went to their room, Kid carefully placed Patti on the bed as she bled. Kid hurriedly grabbed the advanced first aid kit that his father sent him and carefully treated Patti's wounds. As he stared at Patti's whole figure, he noticed how symmetrical she was for a mere human. He admired her blonde, symmetrically formed hair, her beautifully shaped face and her cute blushes. Then he wondered why she keeps on blushing, maybe because she was carefree? He doesn't know. He didn't notice how she blushes more often than the first time they met, because she was close to the person who saved hers and her sisters life, the person she fell in love with eventually.  
_"Hey big sis! Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Of course, Patti"  
"well, let me ask you something first"  
"what is it?"  
"Do you like Kid?"  
"Me? Nope, I seriously don't like his symmetry problem, and he's younger and shorter than me. I'm searching for someone…. Older and normal"  
"good, then! Want me to tell you my secret?"  
"Spill it"  
"I… kind of… I love Kid"  
"wait, what!?"  
"Shhhhhh! It's a secret!"  
_She dreamed about the time she told her sister she loves Kid. While she was sleeping, she remembers all those times she slowly loved Kid. As Kid was admiring the beauty and symmetry of Patti, she suddenly woke up, and saw Kid caring for her, and then a big smile curled on her lips. She stretched her arms and yawned, "I'm up~!". Kid, having a worried face, asked Patti not to move so much so her wounds won't hurt. "Aww! But I'm fine, really! OW!" "Patti!" Kid hurriedly scolded and assured that she was okay.

Kid asked Patti if she was okay. She nodded, and gave him a bigger smile. Kid came closer, hugged her, and was really glad she was okay. When Kid realized what he was doing, he blushed really red. Patti laughed. Then to his surprise, Patti abruptly grabbed his face and kissed him. His eyes were wide open. As Patti was about to push him and say sorry, to Patti's surprise, Kid gladly returned the kiss. They kissed long enough until the room was getting hot as the two of them were intensely kissing each other, without realizing it, they were already making out. Kid cannot control the lust inside of him, and ripped Patti's torn shirt off. He was careful he woudlnt' hurt her. He stopped the kiss to look at the beautifully shaped, symmetrical breasts of her dear Patricia Thompson. He always wondered why hers is bigger than her sisters. Then Patti ended the silence as she hurriedly grabbed Kid's coat and unbuttoning his shirt, and they made out again. While they were (French) kissing, Kid also hurriedly took of Patti's torn shorts. Patti was already in her underwear. She was surprised how eager Kid was, while she was staring, Kid took his pants off. Both of them are almost naked. They were staring at each other. Kid stopped then started to trail kisses from Patti's lips, then her neck, her chests, then he began squeezing them. Patti started to massage Kid's, and he was moaning very loudly. Kid was touching Patti all over her body, took off her underwear, and then started to finger her. Patti was blushing redder and was moaning loud. The next thing he knew, Patti was laughing.  
"Why are you laughing, Patricia?"  
"Me? Hehe, I laughed because I thought this day will never come!"  
"Patricia? Are you sure you're ready for this?". She nodded.  
He took off his underwear, positioned her, and started to enter. Patti was laughing, screaming and moaning in the same time. He leaned, grabbed her chests, squeezing them while they're doing it. Patti said in her normal tone of voice, but she was moaning while she said, "f-faster Kid...". He went faster, faster, until he was as fast as he can be. "Aaaah!" both of them screamed together.  
They tiredly collapsed on the bed, and stared at each other. "I love you, Kid…" "I love you too, Patricia…". And they fell asleep hugging each other after that.

They stayed there for 8 days so Patti's wounds would heal, and they would have some private time to bond together. As the 8 days past, they went home and went directly to Lord Death to make a report.  
" Did you find anything during your short time in your mission?"  
"No, fathe-"  
"I HAVE!"  
Kid was shocked, even though Patti was wounded, she found something?  
"Their secret hideout was on the highest tree on that forest!"  
"I see, what other things have happened during your stay there?"  
Patti's and Kid's eyes opened widely. They stared at each other, blushing deep red.  
"Um, nothing in particular father"  
"I see. Can I ask you both a question?"  
They said in the same time, "Yes ?"  
"Are you blushing?"  
Kid blushed redder and was lost at words. "We were, uhm... uh.."  
"Yes, Lord Death-sama. We were blushing. It's because, were, eerr… happy"  
"oh… I see"  
As they left the room, both of them let out a huge sigh of relief. Then the next thing they knew, they heard Lord Death screaming "MY SON'S IIIIIIN LOOOOVE~ I FEEEL LOVE IN THE AIIIRRR~"  
Some people crossing the hallway towards Lord Death's room heard it. they were giggling, some laughing. Kid turned bright red as they walked away, and Patti giggled. Kid sighed, "I knew there would be something coming, it's because he's not serious...". Kid looked at Patti, and Patti also looked at him. They remembered the incident last, last night, and they both blushed really, really deep red. "Did you really meant it? I mean when you said you love me?" Patti smiled, "Of course Kiddo-kun". As they walked out, they saw their worried friends, who eventually where the ones who heard Lord Death singing, and heard a bit of what they were talking about, but that's not what they said when they saw the two of them.  
"Are you both okay!?"  
"We were really worried about the both of you!"  
"I wasn't! YAHOOOOO! AHAHAHAHHA!"  
"SHUT UP BLACKSTAR!" and everyone except Patti and Kid, who were just staring at them with blank expressions on their faces, slapped Blackstar.  
"OW! Hey what the big idea!"  
"That's what you get for not worrying about them!"  
"Tee-hee! Guys, thanks a bunch for worrying about us, but were fine! Nee, Kiddo –kun?"  
Kid was thinking of that night, until he was snapped by Patti's voice.  
"Oh, uh, of course!"  
"Hey Kid, what were you thinking?" Soul eagerly said, with a funny face.  
"Nothing that you should know of" He said in a serious, deep voice.  
"Really? You look like you got laid!" Soul jokingly said.  
Kid blushed deep red and looked away. Patti giggled. Soul wondered, and scratched his head. He was just joking...  
"Weeellll~! We'd better go home now~! Bye guys~!"  
All of them shouted back, "bye!"  
As they reached the huge, symmetrical house of Death the Kid, they entered, hand by hand. As they were about to go in each of their rooms, they look at each other, blinked, and Patti and Kid walked slowly to Kid's room. Since Liz was still in the hospital and won't be returning until tomorrow, they went inside, put a note in front of the door, in case someone would come over, closed it, and locked it.  
"Please do NOT disturb. Doing something PRIVATE."

~ The End ~

* * *

**Awesome writer's note**

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
-dies of a nose bleed-  
**I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT.  
SERIOUSLY.  
-DIES-**

**Patti: Kid! We had *beeeeeepppp*!  
Kid: Shush Patti!  
Me: They are so going to get married.  
Other retarded person: THANK ME FOR THE CORNY PARTS  
Me:Of course. Thank you -insert name here-.  
Kid: If Patti gets pregnant It's all your fault.  
Me: No it's not! It's YOUR fault, you symmetry addict. You're the one who *beeeep*ed Patti!  
Kid: DAMN.  
Me:Be thankful the only number in this story is 8! Ahahahaha!**

Please kill me for this. ;u;  



End file.
